


Dreaming of Cockles

by Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me



Series: Copious Cockles [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Dream Sex, F/M, Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lucky girl gets to go back to Misha's hotel room after a convention. When she wakes up the next morning, she doesn't think her life could get any better than that moment-- but with a knock on the door, it actually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Cockles

            I tip toe away from the hotel bed, looking back at Misha, passed out on his stomach; snoring slightly and barely covered by the stark white sheet. I smile, thinking about what that scruffy face must look like— he’s probably drooling a little. I resist walking around to the other side of the bed to see, I don’t want to accidentally wake him up. I find his plaid button up shirt from the night before and slip it on; thinking how movie-ish this all feels. And even though, I know I am not as leggy as those actresses and my hair and make up probably look like a horrific mess, Misha is still in that bed. I still got to have that time with him last night. He picked me, and because of that— I’ve never felt more beautiful.

            I walk to the other side of the suite, noticing for the first time, all the snacks the man has stacked up on the table. How he stays so thin, I have no idea. I wonder if he’s been hanging around Jarad too long. Oreos and gummy bears top the pile of colorful packages. I consider taking some, thinking that Misha surely wouldn’t mind; but before I can make a decision, I hear a light tap on the door. I quickly patter over to answer it, not wanting whoever it is to knock again and wake up the glorious man in the next room. As I crack open the door, poking my head around in the best attempts to hide my naked lower half, I see two beautiful green eyes staring back at me.

            Jensen’s face is blank— the way it always is when he’s surprised. I feel my jaw slack as I stare at the man, gorgeous in a black t-shirt and grey beanie. A pair of dark grey sweat pants hang low on his hips.

            "Um, this is Misha’s room, right?" he asks, his voice still low and rugged with sleep.

            I nod, mouth still open— not sure if I am really awake or if this is all a delusion in my head.

            The beautiful man curls his lips into a smile, raising his arm and crossing it over his chest, stretching it out with the pull of the other. I hear his shoulder pop as he shakes out his tired limbs.

            "Good, you warmed him up for me then."

            In a moment, Jensen has pushed himself through the door and into the center of the suite. He stops, staring towards the bed with the same fond expression I must have had only moments ago. I fall back against the door, lettings it crash into the frame. I jump a little at the noise and Jensen looks back to me, pressing one finger to his lips. I nod again, unable to speak but knowing that even if I did, it probably wouldn’t make any sense.

            I watch as Jensen tip toes over to the side of the bed, lifting up his leg and crawling onto the sheets with all the stealth of a prowling tiger. I move to the warmed spot on the floor that he was just occupying, wanting a better view of whatever was about to happen. In one quick motion, Jensen is straddling Misha’s bare back. The sleeping man groans slightly, sliding his legs beneath the sheets— looking like he wants to roll over. Jensen lifts himself up a little, allowing the groggy man to turn underneath him.

            "Mmm, good morning to you too" Misha rumbles in a voice that makes me break at the knees.

            "Hey Mish. Looks like you had a fun night."

            "What?" he groans, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "Oh!"

            And with that, Misha scoots up and peers around Jensen’s pajama-clad body and back at me.

            "Hey … umm, well … this is awkward." he says, scrubbing his fingers down his stubbled face. "I see you’ve met Jensen."

            I nod again, really wishing I could use words.

            "Do you … do you want me to get you anything? Breakfast? Anything?"

            "Mish, I don’t have all morning …" Jensen says, putting his hand on Misha’s chest, pushing him back onto the sheets. Misha fights him, yanking himself up and giving him the evil eye.

            "I am not going to just ignore the girl so you can get your rocks off, Jensen. Imagine how awkward this is for her!"

            " _Not awkward!_ " I squawk, my voice cracking into a screech.

            Both men turn to look at me, Jensen, with eyebrows raised and disappearing beneath his beanie— Misha, mouth slightly agape, but soon, twisting into a wicked smile.

            "I think … I think she wants to watch." Misha hisses while sliding his hands up Jensen’s thighs.

            Jensen turns back to the messy headed man, pushing him once more into the pillows. “I think you’re right. Should we give her a show?”

            "Well, it wouldn’t be like us to disappoint a fan."

            Jensen reaches down to the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head, causing his beanie to slide off a little. He drops it off the side of the bed and looks behind him, tossing me a wink that nearly sends my quivering body over the edge.

            "You’re right Mish, that’s not how we do it on Supernatural."

**Author's Note:**

> This was an actual dream I had, which I posted on Tumblr to see if I should write down the rest. I sort of forgot about it until now. So now I will ask Ao3-- should I tell you all what happened next?


End file.
